The Feeling's Mutual
by WriterCluelessThe
Summary: One Shot. Kid Flash is hungry and Jinx wants to sleep. How will the two work this one out? Maybe, a compromise? Read and find out! Btw, lemon. Oh and more lemony lemon lemons. Pairing: Flinx


_My first one shot everybody! _

_Harharhar I know, I still have an unfinished story.. But whatevs. We all need a little Flinx in our lives._

_Please enjoy! ^-^_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._**

* * *

"Babe."

"Babe."

"_Baaaabbbeee_."

"_JJJIIINNNNNNXXXXX_."

** "**_**WALLY WEST, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF DAY OFF**_**?!"**Jinx pulled the covers over her cotton candy head and snapped her cat eyes shut.

"I dooo Jinxie. I'm just saying that I'm kinda hungry.. Will you make breakfast with me?"

Wally, who was only wearing his boxers, walked around the bed and Jinx realized his footsteps have stopped.

"But, Walllyyyyyy," Jinx grumbled under the sheets. She knew that Wally had an extremely fast metabolism and had to eat constantly to gain energy. Usually, she would make both of them breakfast. But, today just wasn't the day for her, she wanted sleep.

"The Titans never give us days off, this is a once in a lifetime thing, okay. Just come back to bed and sleep with me," her body still in the confinement of the blankets.

Suddenly, Jinx couldn't feel the comfort of the fabric around her toes and felt something cold against her legs that sent a chill up her spine.

Jinx was wearing Wally's red shirt that went up to her mid-thigh with the cute lightning bolt insignia in the middle and beneath the shirt, she only wore her black hip hugger panty. She was so comfortable around Wally now that it wasn't a surprise if she wore his clothes around the apartment. And it wasn't a big shock to her if he was going to try something irrational anytime soon.

"Gaahhhh!" Jinx felt herself slide out of the covers, lean muscular arms jerked both her legs and pulled her by the waist, so now her legs hung off the bed and positioned on either side of Wally.

Jinx pouted and leaned back with her arms crossed and blew the hair out of her face as a sign of defeat.

Wally gave her the toothiest smile and leaned towards her to give her a kiss but his lips never reached hers. For she already bolted out of the room with the blanket in her arms and her pink wavy hair flying behind her on her way to the couch, unfortunately, Jinx never made it.

Wally used whatever super-sonic speed he had left in his system and tugged the blanket Jinx was holding, causing her to slip and gracefully be caught by Wally's strong hold.

"Sorry, babe. But, you're sort of a slowpoke," Wally winked as he picked her up bridal-style.

Jinx stuck out her bottom lip and began to do her trademarked puppy dog face, Wally never could ignore this, but he tried to anyways. Jinx noticed he wasn't making any eye contact with her so she did what any girl in her situation would do.

She threw her arms around Wally's neck and gave him a deep, long kiss which startled the young hero and tripped on the blanket that pooled around his legs and he could've caught his balance if he wasn't holding a 100 lb. girl in his arms.

Jinx's plan worked and the two collapsed into the sheets. Jinx safely landed onto Wally's muscled chest and when she tried pushing herself off him, he would just pull her back down again.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss? I believe we have some unfinished business," Wally smirked at her, his eyes dancing and his hands gripped around her slim arms.

"I'm not going to make breakfast Wally, I-"

"That's not what I meant," Wally crashed his lips against hers, demanding entrance to the girl's mouth. Jinx eventually gave in and felt his hand on the small of her back and smoothly rolled them over so she was underneath him.

The blanket was in disarray beneath them, but it was perfect for the couple at the moment.

Wally slowly rubbed Jinx's hip bone and slid his hand up towards her side bringing the red shirt with it. Jinx seemed to get the feeling that Wally knew what he was doing so she let him do as he pleased.

Jinx weaved her hands through his hair and slowly pressed her hands down his back, pulling him closer.

Wally broke the kiss and took a breath, "Are you sure?"

She reached his eyes and spoke in a raspy, hushed tone, "Wally, I want you."

He responded with a kiss on the lips and a nibble on her jaw line, and slowly sucked on her neck, that would surely be a hickie the next day.

Wally took a step forward and slid her panty down her legs and past her ankles and examined the beauty that was in front of him. He leaned back down and melted into her mouth once again, all the while, sly little Jinxie tugged at his boxers to take them off and whatever happened next came naturally.

There were no awkward moments between the star-crossed lovers, their chemistry was in sync and they've got nothing but time.

Jinx felt a flutter of emotions in her abdomen, if she had a choice to be anywhere at any moment, it would be this. She wanted nothing more than to be with her best friend and partner in crime and in her heart she knew that Wally's feelings were mutual.

* * *

_Easy there tiger! ;D_

_Please review!_

_Since this is a oneshot, I will not be continuing this._


End file.
